


My Time in Hell

by JocelynBarro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Supernatural RPF, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Annoying!Betas, BAMF!Arya, BAMF!Bran, Drug Running, Guns, Hardcore!Robb, Italian Mafia, Knotting, Life Mates, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Crippled!Bran, OOC!Robb, Older!Bran, One true mate, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Werewolves, non-incestual relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocelynBarro/pseuds/JocelynBarro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU Bran/Robb story. Bran is an omega and has been trying to hide this for as long as he can remember. His brother, Theon, owes a mafia don, Robb, a great deal of money. Robb finds out that Bran is his lifemate, and offers Theon a deal. Give Robb his brother, or pay the money by the end of the week. Theon gives Bran to Robb. Bran is terrified and hates Robb for taking him away from his safe home. Can Bran get over his fear of the mafia and what they did to his father, or will he live the rest of his life hating the man who he is supposed to love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you know, Bran is 16 and Robb is 24. They are also not related. If you have a slash pairing that you love and think doesn't have enough stories with them in it, let me know and if I know who they are, I'll add them! 
> 
> Also, I'm not sure how to do this, but this work is not finished. I'm not sure how to mark it as unfinished though...

Bran opened his eyes before the sun rose. He got out of bed and went over to his window. The vision he saw outside of the window could have taken place hundreds of years earlier. The streets were almost deserted, the only people on them were street vendors that had been out selling their fairs all night and were finally heading home. None of the hustle and bustle of modern day Venice was there. Some people say that Venice had not been effected by the rush for fast food and the loss of the desire to take ones time in, well, anything. 

The truth was, even little old Venice now had McDonalds, and other cheap food places. Just most of the people that worked in them did not feel the need to be awake before 5 o'clock in the morning. Bran sighed and leaned out of his window. Their loss.

Carefully and skillfully, Bran swung up from the sill of the window up onto the room of his families apartment. The air was clear and fresh up here, unlike down on the streets. Bran liked it better up above the streets, the shops, and most of all, the people. 

He hated the looks that he got when people noticed his small height and stature, immediately pegging him what he was-an male omega. Bran hated those words. His brother, Theon, used them like a curse, like he was some kind of abomination, or a rabid beast to be put down. 

And it wasn't just his brother. Most people thought of him as a freak whose only purpose was to breed and have babies. Well, excuse Bran, but he had no intention of doing that at the age of sixteen.

The thing that struck most people was that he was male. After all, they would say, why would God make a MALE omega? 

Well, Bran didn't know much about God, except that he had a cruel sense of humor. First, he decided to take both his mother and father from him. Then, he let Sansa marry some blonde man-Bran thought his name was Jaime- and leave him alone with his brother. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for Sansa. Or that Jaime was cruel to her, it was just that Sansa was the only person who would talk Theon down when he was in a bad mood, and now all of his anger came out on Bran. He had the bruises and cuts to prove it. But he could not bring himself to tell Sansa. He couldn't burden her with having to take care of him now that she had just been married.

Two more years, Bran thought, two more years and then I'll be able to go away. Far away. And never see Theon again. 

Bran sighed and put his head down on his knees. He knew that it was all a child's dream. He was an omega, there was no way he could find anyway to support himself besides prostitution, and Bran was much to proud to do that.

"Bran? You lazy bastard, where are you?" Bran heard Theon's footsteps outside his door and scampered quickly back inside his room.

"I'm here!" he said, as the door was pushed roughly open. 

Theon rolled his eyes at Bran. "Thank you for stating the obvious. Now go make some breakfast." Bran hurried by him into the kitchen. Normally he would have started cooking by the time that Theon got up. He must have lost track of time while he was up on the roof. 

Bran spared a glance out the window and noticed that it was still dark out. "Theon, why are you up so early?" he asked, confused.

"None of your business!" Theon snapped and raised his hand like he was going to hit Bran. Bran flinched away, instinctively. Lucky for him someone took that moment as a cue to knock loudly on the door.

Who could be here so early? Bran wondered, peering around towards the door.

"Just... finish cooking breakfast." Theon sounded slightly scared, and Bran tried not to let that make him panic. When omegas got scared they let off a hormone that basically demanded the nearest alpha come and comfort him. Last time that had happened it had been... eventful.

Bran was lucky that his brother was a beta, and therefore less susceptible to the hormones, but he could not be sure about the people that had come to see his brother. 

Theon pulled the door open, nervously.

Bran turned his head back towards the fridge and went to get some eggs to cook, not desiring in the least to see what strange people Theon had brought into their house at this hour. The sound of footfalls echoed on the linoleum floor of their apartment. Three men, pretty large, Bran guessed. Then he could smell them. 

Alphas. All of them. 

Don't show fear, don't show fear, don't show fear-

Bran squeezed the egg in his hand so hard it burst all over the cabinet. Without turning his head, he could feel four pairs of eyes turn towards him. He grabbed a dishrag and started cleaning it up as fast as he could. 

"Sorry about my brother, he's an omega, he really has no idea what he's doing." Theon tried to laugh, but the dead silence from the men stopped him pretty fast. 

"I don't normally make social calls," Whoa, that's a sexy voice, Bran thought, then shook his head, that had to be his wolf thinking, "but for someone who owes me so much money... I thought I'd make an acceptation."

Bran shuttered. Whoever that was, I would not want to be on his bad side. 

Maybe you would. His inner wolf commented. Maybe you would like to be taken hard by him and-

SHUT UP! Bran ordered his wolf. He had gotten quite good at that over the years.

He went back to making scrambled eggs. 

His brother and the three men continued talking as Bran worked, slowly becoming more at ease with the three alphas in the room. 

Crap! Bran thought, I forgot the cheese! Scrambled eggs without cheese were like cake without sugar. He turned around and headed towards the fridge.

Unfortunately for him, that was the moment that the mafia man, he presumed the one with the sexy voice decided to look in his direction. Their eyes met and the spatula that Bran had been holding hit the floor.

Mate. Mate. Mate. MATE. MATE! His wolf demanded, wanting to submit, wanting to throw himself at the man in front of him.

Luckily for Bran's pride he had enough self control to stop himself from doing that. Apparently he wasn't the only one that was affected though. The man had taken a step towards him and looked like he wanted to jump on him and ravish him.

"I'll change my offer. You give me your brother, never file a missing person's report, never tell people where he went never mention him again, and I'll consider your debt paid." The alpha-Bran's mate-looked at Theon again. 

"My brother? Are you sure?" he seemed to have missing what had just transpired, though clearly the other alphas hadn't. They both had huge smirks on their face.

"Absolutely." The alpha had curly black hair that framed his chiseled face and broad, strong shoulders. 

Shoulders that would be great to grip during- Bran shook his head. This was wrong. Something was wrong. But he couldn't think of what... 

Mate? his wolf pleaded. Mate. MATE. 

Oh, would you stop it, you hormonal creature?! Bran screamed internally. Then it hit him.

"You can't just buy me!" he demanded. 

The alpha stared at him for a moment before ignoring him and going back to his brother. "What do you say? My offer stands for the rest of the day. After that, I will find some way to take the money from you, and your brother."

"I am not an object! I can't be bought and sold!" Bran demanded.

"You can have him." Theon said. Bran stared at him, horrified. 

"Theon, please! Don't let them take me!" He gave his brother his best 'I feel so betrayed' look before one of the other alphas stepped towards him and took his arm. 

"C'mon, I'll help you pack." the man was huge. He had to be around 6'4. Despite that, he seemed genuinely kind, with a big smile on his face. Too bad for him that Bran really wasn't in a good mood.

"No!" he screamed, and kicked the man hard in his more delicate parts. The man released him instantly and groaned, doubling over.

The other alpha, the one that wasn't the nice giant, or his mate, laughed at him. "Dude, Jared, you just got decked by an omega."

"Fuck you, Kane," the friendly giant muttered.

Bran's mate looked over at Theon. "What's his name?" he asked.

"Bran."

"Bran," his mate held out his hand. "Come here, I'm not going to hurt you. No one here is going to hurt you."

Bran backed up against the counter. Mate! Alpha! his wolf protested, but he ignored it. "No. Stay away from me!" he pulled himself up onto the counter, realizing too late that he had just trapped himself. 

His alpha moved faster then he thought was possible. One second he was standing on the other side of the room with Theon, the next he had a kicking and swearing Bran thrown over his shoulder. 

"Jared, Kane, get his things." Both of the alphas nodded at him, and went into the room Theon pointed towards to get Bran's clothes. "And Theon?" his alpha added. 

Theon looked up.

"Pray you never meet me again."

And with that, he walked out of the apartment, literally dragging Bran away from his life. Bran didn't care that his brother hurt him, or that his life sucked sometimes. It was his life, and he could do with it as he pleased. And now, now that was all gone. He didn't care that this man was his mate, his alpha. His life was over, and it was this man's fault. 

"You bastard!" He screamed, though it seemed to have no effect on the alpha. He continued on, calling the man every foul word that he had ever heard, and then finally he got a response.

"No, Bran, none of those are my name. My name, is Robb."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran goes back to the mafia house and meets some of the other member of the family. Then he has an... interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... this is rated E for a reason... that is all...
> 
> EXCEPT! Thank you everyone who reviewed/gave me kudos! :)

Bran was not enjoying his day.

AT ALL.

The huge man that had packed his stuff before he left-the one he decided to rechristen 'friendly giant'- stared at him apologetically. Well, excuse me, friendly giant, but apology not accepted. The people here acted as though kidnapping someone and taking them away to some place that Bran felt was looked quite a bit like a whorehouse (thought it was really more like a gigantic frat house-same thing!) was a typical occurrence. 

Perhaps to them it was. Bran, however, was scared out of his mind.

What are they going to do to me? he thought, glancing at his alpha out of the corner of his eye. He, the friendly giant, the weird man with longer hair than himself, and another man that had joined them once they had entered the house named Derek all sat at a table in a room that Bran assumed was a sort of family room.

Bran looked down at the floor. He had just lost his brother, his home, and probably would never see his sister again as well, and these men were sitting around chatting. 

At least Robb had left. He had said something about a meeting and he had been gone for the past couple hours.

"Bran?" A voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

Not trusting his voice, he nodded.

"Do you want me to show you your room?" the friendly giant was too friendly. Bran narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Are you sure?" 

"I'll take him." There was someone standing behind Bran, and he whipped his head around. A man stood there that Bran guessed was somewhere in his 20s. He had blondish brownish hair, and bright green eyes.

"Jensen!" the friendly giant smiled at the man.

"Hey Jared." Jensen walked over and kissed friendly giant. Jared-Bran should really stop calling him the friendly giant, or he might end up doing that to his face and getting punched-pulled Jensen into his lap and kissed him back. 

Bran blushed, embarrassed while the other men snickered.

Jensen pulled back from Jared, looking flustered. He made eye contact with Bran and Bran recognized him for what he was-a male omega. "Do you want me to show you the room?" Jensen asked, and Bran nodded. 

He smiled and tried to pull himself up off of frien-Jared's lap. Jared growled. "Jared, let go!" Jensen demanded. 

Jared frowned again, and let go with a sigh. "We'll finish this later."

Jensen rolled his eyes, and walked towards the huge spiral staircase that ran through the center of the house. 

The two climbed for a long time, and Bran had to admit, it was a beautiful house. Every floor seemed to have a different theme, and each room a different take on the same idea. It was very creatively done. Finally, they reached the top floor and Ban gaped. The stair case opened up to the top floor that wasn't really a floor, it was one huge room. The entire ceiling was made of glass, but it didn't have a view of the taller buildings (Bran suspected it was one of the tallest buildings in Venice,) instead it was of the night sky. It was beautiful. There was also ceiling to floor glass windows on some sides of the room. 

This would not be a good room for someone with a fear of heights, Bran thought.

"No, it wouldn't." Jensen laughed. 

Whoa, did I say that out loud? Shit! Bran blushed, embarrassed, and went back to examining the room. It hit Bran that there was a huge bed in the middle of the room that looked slept in. 

"Are you sure this is my room? Isn't someone else's?" he asked, tentatively.

Jensen looked at him like he was insane. "Robb..." 

Bran's eyes widened comically. "Oh! I-ah... Okay." he looked down and started picking at a lose seem on his hoodie.

"Okay, well, if you want to talk or anything, I'm four floors down." And with that Jensen left Bran in his new room.

Bran noticed that someone had brought his clothes up and put them in a pile by a dresser.

He debated running after Jensen and asking him what Robb was like, but he was too scared of the answer. What if he's horrible? What if he kills people for fun? What if he'll kill Theon, even thought he promised not to?

Bran frowned at the thought of Theon. His brother had sold him to a mafia don so fast that Bran wondered what if Theon even was his brother anymore. Maybe some alien had come down and replaced him.

Bran sighed. It was too much stress for him, and he was tired. He lay down on the bed and fell asleep quickly.

* * *  
Bran was awoken by a hand shaking him gently. As the room came into focus he realized it was night time, and the hand belonged to Robb. He shifted away from the man as quickly as he could. Robb frowned.

"Bran," he said sounding annoyed.

Bran looked down and Robb slid onto the bed next to him. Bran tried to get up, but Robb pulled him back towards him. 

Robb kissed him hard, tongue demanding entrance to Bran's mouth, and despite his attempts, Robb managed to pry his mouth open. He felt his wolf purring in approval and happiness at being near to his mate, and Bran wanted to hit the wolf repeatedly. This was NOT a good thing. He should not being feeling happy, and safe, and oh... really really aroused.

Bran tried to detangle himself from Robb and the man growled at him. He froze. His wolf whimpered. Apparently displeasing his alpha was the worse thing that his wolf could imagine him doing, because he could feel him cowering and whimpering.

Bran looked up to meet Robb's eyes, and immediately regretted it. They were bright red, glowing and demanding his submission that instant. Against his will, he felt himself whimpering and tilting his head to let Robb see his neck. 

He felt the low growl of Robb's wolf's approval ripple through them both and suddenly Robb's mouth was on his neck, biting and nipping until he was pretty sure there were several bruises on it. 

Then Robb pulled back and starting pulling Bran's shirt off. He then proceeded to remove the rest of both of their clothes. Bran gulped as he saw the size of Robb. There's no way that-

"Get on your hands and knees." Well, that's rude! Bran thought. He crossed his arms and glared.

"No."

Robb raised an eyebrow at him, and suddenly he found himself on his stomach. "Don't ever say no to me." 

And with that Robb pushed him onto his back and bit one of his nipples. Flailing around didn't seem to slow Robb down too much as he quickly pinned Bran's hands down on either side of him. Then he started sucking on his nipples softly, and Bran whimpered, relaxing slightly. Robb was unfortunately good at this. Bran could feel his cock waking up at the attention, and the slick was starting to drip out of his second hole. 

Bran's body arched off the bed as Robb sucked very hard on one of his nipples and twisted the other one. 

He started babbling then. Saying incomprehensible things that Robb took as encouragement and pulled off his ravished nipples to travel lower.

He bit his way down Bran's stomach and reached Bran's cock. He sucked on one of his balls, making him whine loudly, then flipped him onto his back. 

Robb ran a hand down his shoulders, stopping at Bran's lower back to hold him still and with his other hand he reached in between Bran's legs and touched the second hole that only male omegas had. 

Bran froze. No one had ever touched him there before.

Robb ran his finger around the hole for a second before plunging his finger in. Bran gasped and collapsed onto the sheets beneath them. It felt so good, but strange. He looked down and noticed that his cock was completely hard. He could also feel slick dripping faster out of his hole and buried his face into a pillow, feeling ashamed. 

Damn his body. Damn Robb. Damn all alphas. Damn everything. 

"Mhrmf!" Bran protested as he felt another finger slipping inside of him, slowing starting to slid in and out of him. He wanted to hit someone, but his wolf was running in circles and trying to present itself to his alpha he found that at that moment, he wasn't going to beat his wolf in an argument. 

"Aww, baby," Robb teased, "do you want something?" He pulled back and stared at Bran expectantly.

Bran rolled slightly so he could see Robb and gaped back. He couldn't really expect him to beg for it could he? Another look at Robb and he got his answer. Yes.

Well, I don't need your help for this, Bran thought and reached down for his cock, and his wolf complained loudly, telling him that yes, yes he did need his alpha's help for this. 

Shut up! Bran demanded, but as he got more and more aroused he started losing his control over his wolf. 

Robb pinned his hands above his head and his eyes flashed red. He could feel his alpha's anger at him trying to jack off. "No."

Bran thrashed around, feeling slightly desperate. "Robb!" But the man didn't let go. Bran could still feel his cock aching, and his hole aching to be filled. No one would know he submitted, right? his hormone brain/wolf rationalized. 

"Please! Please Robb, I n-need you." Robb smirked and Bran was on his hands and knees again, a hot pressure pushing at his hole. 

Bran gasped and would have collapsed if not for Robb's hands holding him up when Robb's cock finally entered him. It felt so good, so hot, so big...

Robb pulled back out and pushed back in roughly and Bran moaned. He could feel Robb's knot starting to form and his wolf was begging for it. Then Robb thrust in again, and again, and again, and again, each time his knot getting bigger and bigger. Bran was a sobbing mess, begging for release.

"Robb, please!" Bran could hear the whine in his own voice, but he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to come. 

Finally, with one last thrust, Robb's knot slipped inside Bran, and Bran could feel himself come all over the sheets. He collapsed onto the bed as he felt Robb's teeth in his shoulder, marking him forever, his wolf howling, and then he felt his come pumping into him.

Normally, Bran would have been disgusted, but he was much too tired to care right then.

Exhausted, he started to drift off to sleep, but before he did he heard,

"You're mine now, Bran. Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm... I do believe I said non-con... DON'T THROW ROCKS AT ME! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please review! Or give kudos! Thank youuuuu!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran wakes up and talks with Robb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe... I'm back? Oops. I'll see if I can write a bit more now, I know it's been like, a year.

 

The headache he had at that moment felt like what a hangover did. Or, at least, what he imagined a hangover felt like. He had yet to experience the ear-shattering 'bliss' he knew awaited him if he endeavored into a long night of drinking.

 

Robb's arms were still wrapped around him, so Bran pushed them away roughly, and climbed to his feet. He hit the ground seconds later and moaned in pain. Robb awoke at this, and jumped out of bed to help pull him up.

 

"What's wrong?" the man asked him sleepily, helping him sit gently on the edge of the bed and rubbing his eyes at the same time.

 

"What's wrong?!" Bran snarled. "Oh, let me list everything to you. First, my brother sells me to some drug-running mafia boss who he owes something for a magical unknown reason-" he paused at this point to shift away from Robb to move against the headboard, "then said crazy Mafioso fucking rapes me because he thinks he has the right to because his dick tells him he can, and finally, I wake up unable to walk because I got fucked too hard, and with a headache that makes me think my head's about to split in half. NOT TO MENTION," he was really on a role now, "I'm mated to a guy I know nothing about except that his primary work is ILLEGAL." He froze, realizing what he just did, and tried to back up more, but unfortunately, he was already pressed against the wall. _Please don't kill me for that,_ he thought.

 

"Rape? You barely protested," Robb stared at him, as if waiting for him to come up with an excuse for that.

 

Bran chose not to comment on Robb's disregard for the kidnapping accusations, and replied with, "well, I did! That should have been enough."

 

Robb seemed to think on that for a second before saying, "alright, I'm sorry."

 

Bran did not have much a chance to be surprised with this turn of events before Robb had put him flat on his back and was hovering over him.

 

_Well, this whole apologetic thing lasted about five seconds,_ Bran thought in irritation.

 

"I can get you some aspirin for your head in a second," Robb breathed, "but I can help you with your walking problem now." He ducked his head down, and Bran propped himself up to see what he was up to. "What are you do- OH..." Bran fell back onto the sheets and moaned loudly as Robb thrust his tongue inside his omega's second hole, licking and nipping at the over-sensitized flesh. Slick started to flow again, and Bran whimpered and bit his knuckle, refusing to let any more noises out.

 

"You're adorable when you pretend not to like this," his alpha purred, his tongue thrusting in and out of Bran and the omega gasped and squirmed. "And so responsive too..."

 

The daze Bran was in retreated for a second, allowing him to jolt upright, knocking Robb off of himself and scampering off to the other side of the room. "What's wrong with you? You were just apologizing for raping me, and then you started... licking..." his face burnt when he could not stumble through the words and Robb laughed.

 

"I did that to make you feel better. See? The pain isn't as bad now, and you can walk without collapsing."

 

The younger was about to retaliate something rude to that when he noticed the truth in his words. "How did you do that?"

 

Robb got out of bed and walked naked-making Bran blush-over to a wardrobe to pull some clothes out and start to get dressed. In response to Bran's question, he shrugged. "It was just an idea that I heard someone mention before."

 

"What, that if you fuck your omega too hard, the best way to make them feel better is to lick them?" Bran felt embarrassed at the vulgar words he had been saying all morning, but he could tell the alpha liked it when he blushed, so he had been trying to train himself not to.

 

Robb looked amused. "Well, I have plenty of experience with that, so I think I'm qualified to say yes."

 

Bran's face felt like it was on fire, and there was another feeling deep inside himself that he did not want to identify, but he knew it made his stomach turn at the idea of his alpha being with other omegas. Disgruntled, Bran turned away from Robb to find his clothes he had believed to have been thrown onto the floor the night before.

 

"Where'd they go?" Bran asked, glaring at Robb accusingly.

 

"What?"

 

"My clothes."

 

"Ahhh, clothes.." Robb seemed to think on the subject for a second before saying, "you know, I don't really think you need them. You're so perfect without them, as is."

 

Bran dropped to the floor, hugging his knees before a thought occurred to him, and he stood back up. "I suppose I don't mind... if you don't care about the rest of the alphas seeing me naked too."

 

Robb's expression and following growl made Bran feel triumphant, and he started towards the stairs, like he was going to go down, and Robb was in front of him in a second. "Don't even think about it."

 

"Well, what am I supposed to do," Bran asked, innocently, "my clothes are... lost."

 

Robb pulled Bran over to his wardrobe before pulling an old T-shirt and a pair of jeans and boxers out. Bran obligingly put the clothes on, fixing Robb with a furious glare as he realized that the clothes hung almost entirely off his body, making him look like a child.

 

"It's adorable," his alpha argued, upon seeing his expression.

"I look like a kid," he wrinkled his nose up, "and I smell so much like you."

 

"I don't mind the second part," Robb was back in Bran's personal space, and the omega put his hand on his alpha's chest, pushing back.

 

"We really need to work on this personal space problem you have."

 

Robb snorted, his hand running along Bran's waist line, "like I can't hear the way your breath picks up every time I come near."

 

"Well, that's because of your stupid alpha hormones," he protested, stepping back and moving over to the steps. "Can we go eat now? I'm hungry."

 

Robb nodded, and stepped in front of Bran to lead the way. Despite the fact that he would never admit it, Bran was grateful for Robb taking charge. He had never even seen the kitchen, much less learned how to get there. Once they went down the staircase and Robb led them into the kitchen, they met with Jensen and Jared. Jared broke away from his omega to go talk with Robb and Jensen helped Bran find some food.

 

Jensen and Bran were in the middle of a conversation when Jensen's phone rang. "I'm so sorry!" he said quickly, moving to silence it. He stopped when he saw the ID and shot Bran an apologetic glance before answering it.

 

"Que quieres?"

Bran looked at Jensen, slightly hurt that he thought he had to switch languages when he was around.

 

"No, desde... anoche. No debes venir ahora. Es una idea muy mala. Si, yo se, pero- asi, asi..." Jensen hung up the phone and turned to Bran. "There's someone you need to meet. They're coming over in an hour."

Bran frowned apprehensively. _Who was coming?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, if someone guesses who Jensen was talking to correctly, I'll update again this week! (They're from GoT) I'm thinking I'm going to focus more on just GoT characters now.
> 
> And yeah, sorry to any Spanish speakers out there, IDK how to get accents on there. 
> 
> OH, and Jensen said, 
> 
> que quieres-what do you want  
> no, desde anoche-no, from last night  
> no debes venir ahora- you shouldn't come now  
> es una idea mala- it's a bad idea  
> si, yo se pero-asi, asi- yes, I know but... okay, okay
> 
> FINALLY, let me know grammar mistakes and I'll change them.


End file.
